This invention concerns a cleaning tissue holder, particularly directed to one having an elastic push plate for securing a pack of cleaning tissues in a clamping portion so as to let the cleaning tissues be easily pulled out of the pack for use.
So far, no known cleaning tissue holders have been seen or used, so in pulling out cleaning tissue from a pack, the pack is liable to move, thus making it inconvenient to use.